Loto of the Veruki Tribe
Loto is the protagonist of ''Femme Schism ''and the leader of the Veruki Tribe. She embarks on a journey with Haydn, the Christian missionary, to search for a religion approved by the Octagon Kingdom. She is the first character to appear in the series. toc Profile Physical Appearance Loto has long, shaggy dark brown hair that changes in length and style throughout the series. Her skin is dark, and her eyes are large and determined. She usually is bestowed with a mischieveous or cutesy smile. Unlike many other heroines, Loto has a stocky, muscular physique. At 5'6" and 155 pounds, she is a heavyweight fighter. Her clothing is typically blue, white, gold, or white. Seldom does she deviate from these colors as they coincide with the palette of her tribe. Personality Although at times aggressive and temperamental, Loto is compassionate and fun-loving. She is highly protective of others, particularly Haydn. She does not listen well to others when it comes to discussion about race and religion and will often railroad her opinions. This behavior is a result of the treatment she received from her overbearing ex-husband, Adrian, and his genocidal nation, the Kingdom. Loto feels she must stand her ground and cling to her beliefs lest they are destroyed by assimilation. Despite her compulsive behavior, Loto is highly intelligent and extremely witty. Her nickname is Loto the Trickster, for she enjoys pranking her friends (at their expense), especially Haydn. Development Abilities and Powers Physical Skills Loto is unusually strong and agile. Having grown up in the wilderness in a community, absent of gender-based roles, she is able to reach her full physical potential without hindrance. She can reach heights of up to twenty feet and is strong enough to lift a small man above her head. Loto wields the Sacred Staff, an extended tomahawk, until she leaves Innes. Massive and difficult to use, the staff is indestructible and can withstand any amount of damage inflicted upon it. However, in undeserving hands, the staff is a conductor of chaos adn destruction. Throughout the series, it acts as a phallic symbol of violence and aggression, for never has Loto triumphed using the Sacred Staff. Magical Powers Loto has no inherent magical powers. Having never completed her spiritual training with Posala, she is a failed medicine woman. Spiritually, she is underdeveloped and has no interest in conforming to the "mystical Indian" stereotype. However, she has a pure heart and is able to perform basic Smudging Ceremonies, for she seldom consumes alcohol and never participates in any self-destructive activities. Friendships Loto and Haydn Loto's friendship with Haydn took a long time to develop. Initially, she greatly disliked the missionary for being prejudiced, naive, and physically weak. Over time, she began to perceive his more positive qualities, and she eventually grew to love him. Her feelings for him are both maternal and romantic. Because he is smaller and physically weaker than most men, she sees herself as the protector in their relationship. She admires his courage and openness and sometimes looks to him for emotional support and empathy. Loto and Barika Loto is seldom irked by Barika, and her feelings towards her are those of acceptance. Although Barika clearly grows annoyed with the Veruki from time to time, Loto enjoys her company and seeks advice from her. Barika's tact and finesse complement Loto's blunt and assertive personality. Loto and Ursula Because Loto killed Ursula's father, her friendship with the Agatan woman is turbulent and unstable. Initially, they despised each other. Loto is partially jealous of Ursula for embodying the world's ideal woman--fair-skinned, thin, blonde, and outwardly sweet. After expelling evil spirits from Ursula's body, they developed a forced and reluctant friendship. Despite that they are not emotionally close to one another, they still support each other in battle. Loto and Katsumi Like many of her friendships, Loto's friendship with Katsumi had a rough start. Loto admires Katsumi for her fluid combat skills but dislikes her abrasive and critical personality. As she trains with the Buddhist, she begins to overlook these character flaws and genuinely attempts to bond with Katsumi, who keeps her at a distance. Family Loto and Lozen Because Lozen was an illegitimate child, Loto received all the positive attention from her father and from the Veruki community. This ultimately led to their deadly rival. Lozen is jealous of her sister's special treatment and wants nothing more than to torture Loto. Initially, Loto is willing to kill Lozen in order to protect Haydn. However, after speaking with the Dalai Lama, she realizes that she still loves her sister and wants to heal their relationship. Loto and Nya Though Loto clearly loves Nya, she feels that her surrogate sister is constantly nagging her. Nya is motherly and high strung, while Loto enjoys flying by the seat of her pants. In many ways, they are typical sisters who bicker at each other. Loto and Honon Loto's relationship with her father is shaky. Because Honon was frequently abroad, Loto rarely got to spend time with him as a child. She feels she has outgrown her father and perceives him as a less mature adult. Loto and Lokomaika'i Loto never got to meet her mother Lokomaika'i. Her perception of her is troubled and confused, as she resents her mother for Lozen's rejection by the Veruki. Loto and Posala Loto deeply cared for Posala, who often grew frustrated with the young Veruki. While Loto wanted to spar and fight, Posala wanted to teach her mindfulness and various healing techniques. Their relationship was rocky and stressful due to these conflicts, and Loto feels responsible for the older woman's untimely death in battle. Relationships Loto and Chua Loto had a few flings with Chua before she married Adrian. Chua was very submissive in the relationship but adored her hot-tempered personality. Apparently, Loto is responsible for Chua's partial hearing loss because she punched him in the ear after he complained about her poor kissing skills. Loto and Adrian Loto married Adrian to secure relations between the Veruki and the Kingdom. Their marriage was strictly political, and Loto rarely speaks of it. Adrian confined her into a traditional gender role in which she wore a dress, cooked, and cleaned. While married to him, she was forbidden to practice her combat skills or play outside in the trees. He refused to acknowledge her physical strength and would treat her as the "weaker sex." However, she developed a platonic, and perhaps even romantic, love for man as evidenced by her desire to save him from Posala's strike, which ultimately led to the old woman's death. Loto and Haydn Loto deeply loves Haydn and would do anything to protect him. To his dismay, she would even kill or die for him. Nevertheless, she does not perceive him as physically inferior to her. She seeks his solace and emotional protectiveness, and her willingness to teach him combat implies that she wants him to be able to take care of himself. This attitude is motivated by the way Adrian had treated her in the past--as the "weaker" sex. Her relationship with Haydn is based on flexibility and transitory roles, rather than strict gender-based roles. She met Haydn at age 15, following the Veruki's battle with the Kingdom. While his family was taking him outside to help him recover from his catatonic state, Haydn discovered her in the woods. Despite his illness, he extended his compassion towards her by touching her bruised and cut face. Loto perceived him as a sick child and sought to heal his inner wounds by holding him and singing to him as would a mother. Her lack of connection to his daily life, his friends, family, and past, enabled Haydn to overcome his shame and humilation. Loto didn't begin to recall these memories of Haydn until she lived in Innes where she began to experience flashbacks. Her tendency to bully him at the beginning of the series was simply a means of denying herself the suppressed emotions she harbored for him. Eventually, she allows herself to love who she had initially perceived as the embodiment of her enslavement--a white Christian man who wants to dominate her. When she was able to let go of this inaccurate image of Haydn, Loto finally sees the young man's true identity--a kind person who is genuinely concerned for her well-being and that of her community. His desire to bond with the Veruki and care for her people, regardless of whether or not they convert to his religion, is what attracts Loto to his character. Haydn's feminine and gentle personality is admired by Loto, who is unable to adopt either of those traits due to her violent and frightening past experiences. Therefore, she seeks to protect Haydn from losing his innocence.